Karaoke Time!
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: Most of Rookie 9 and the sand Sibs get together for some funfilled Karaoke! Ch 10 GO Time!
1. Startin with the ElePhunk

Hey guys I'm presnting a Karaoke fic and I hope it's not too cliched. Give lots of input and if you think of a good song for the characters, let me know!

Karaoke Time!

Chapter One- Startin' with the Ele+Phunk

"Yeah, we'd love to!" Temari said enthusiastically to Ino and Sakura, completely ignoring Kankuro's protests.

"Great! We'll meet you there!" Ino said happily and Temari nodded happily. She waved as the two girls walked away from their hotel room and turned to an angry Kankuro and a passive Gaara.

"Why did you agree? I wanted to do something with Megumi tonight!" Kankuro blushed as he mentioned Temari's assistant.

"Well oh well. She can come too! Besides, I haven't done anything with Sakura and Ino and the other girls in awhile so there. Now GET CHANGED! And take off your face paint." She added sweetly as she retreated into her room.

Kankuro looked at his younger brother pleadingly who shrugged as he said. "I think it will be enjoyable."

"Thanks Gaara." Kankuro snapped and slammed the door to his hotel bedroom shut.

Later that evening, Temari and her siblings were waiting outside a building called _Sing_. Temari pulled up her hip hugger jeans and straightened her army green tank top as Kankuro complained again.

"Why do we have to do this?" he whined hunched over, scrunching his black t-shirt that read 'Ninja'.

"I'm not saying it again!" She snapped and Gaara sighed sticking his hands in black baggy pant that he borrowed from Kankuro. He too was wearing a black shirt although his was plain.

"They're here." Gaara stated and Temari waved to the group approaching. Naruto was at the front with Sakura and Sasuke. Ino was talking excitedly with Tenten and Hinata while Kiba was talking with Neji, who was being pushed along be an overexcited Lee, and Shikamaru brought up the rear.

Kankuro didn't say anything as Temari and Gaara greeted everyone and he followed the group grudgingly walking next to Shikamaru before Temari practically pounced on the shadow-nin and dragged him up to the front.

As the entered the room, Kankuro saw it. His doom. Well, not really but it's more dramatic to say so. He just didn't feel like standing up in front of the entire group and-

"So who's going first?" Ino asked promptly.

"Kankuro, let's do a Black Eyed Peas song!" Temari said dragging her brother up on the small stage.

Kankuro sighed and accepted that tonight, he would be subjected to karaoke. "Alright. Anyone else listen to them?"

"I do!" Naruto said enthusiastically bounding up on stage. "Ne, ne Shikamaru, you get up here too!"

"What! You listen to Black Eyed Peas Shikamaru?" Temari cried, surprised.

He shrugged and walked up grudgingly while Kiba said "Hey, can I go up too?"

"Sure." Temari said as she scrolled the list of songs and when Kiba got up there she smiled and spoke into one of the two mikes.

"Okay everyone. '_Lets' get it started in here…._'" She sang and Shikamaru came up behind her and began

"_And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and..._"

"_In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.  
Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without.  
You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
Burn it till it's burned out.  
Turn it till it's turned out.  
Act up from north, west, east, south._" Kiba finished and nodded at everyone.

"_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah._" They all sang and Naruto stepped foreword.

"_Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
Ya'll hear about it, the Peas'll do it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Transmit hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'._"

"_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah._"

Temari was dancing as Shikamaru sang "_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and..._" and everyone joined together for the next part.

"_C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._"

"_Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)  
Lose your mind this is the time,  
Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just)  
Bob your head like me APL de, up inside your club or in your Bentley.  
Get messy, loud and sick.  
Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So)  
Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic._"

Kankuro nodded at the rest of the group for the refrain.

"_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid. (Come on)  
Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started  
(woah, woah, woah) in here.  
Yeah._"

They gestured for the group watching them to join them as they sang,

"_Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._"

Everyone, well except for Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji, was dancing as Shikamaru finished "_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin_"

Everyone clapped enthusiastically as the song finished and the five on stage took a bow.

"That song was full of exciting youthfulness!" Lee pronounced, giving the Nice Guy pose.

"Thanks Bushy-Brows!" Naruto said giving a victory sign.

"So Gaara, how was it?" Temari said grinning for ear to ear and Kankuro sat down next to their younger brother.

"It was fine. You and Kankuro sang well." He stated and Temari sat on the other side of her brother, which was also next to Shikamaru, but was pulled up by Sakura as Ino, Hinata, and Tenten got up on stage.

"Okay! Girls only song!" Tenten said pumping a fist in the air.

"How about this song Tenten- chan?" Hinata said pointing shyly at the TV screen.

"Perfect! I'll do the decant!" Ino said.

"I'll do the rapping. You guys can do the verses and-"

"And then we all do the refrains." Sakura said talking over Temari who nodded.

"Okay boys! Get ready for an awesome performance!" Ino said talking into the mike and the music started up.

Song: Let's Get it Started, by the Black eyed Peas

Karaoke Artists: Temari, Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Shikamaru aka- BEP Group (yes they will sing more BEP later)


	2. Carwash?

Karaoke Time!

Chapter Two- Carwash?

"_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_" The girls sang as Ino sung over them _  
(This is a Shark Tale exclusive)  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
(Here we go again)  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
(Say what, say what, yeah)  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_

_Ooh, do do do do do do do  
Car wash, car wash  
Ooh, do do do do do do do  
Car wash, car wash _

(Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this)" Tenten sung before they layered their voices _  
_  
"_Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh  
Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh_"

"_You might not ever get rich, ha  
Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch  
There ain't no telling who you might meet  
A movie star or maybe a common thief_" Sakura stepped back into the small horseshoe the girls had formed and Naruto wolf-whistled at her, causing her to grin widely.

"_Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash (sing it with me now)  
Working at the car wash, yeah_" Ino's high voice earned eyebrow raises from Kiba and Naruto as Tenten took the next verse.

"_Come summer the work gets kind of hard  
This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star  
Let me tell you it's always cool  
And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool_"

"_Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (ooh ooh ooh)  
At the car wash (ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah)  
Working at the car wash, yeah _

_Said, said, said, sing_"

Ino stepped foreword and took the main lines as the other girls danced to the lyrics underneath.

"_(Work and work)  
Well those cars never stop coming  
(Work and work)  
Keep those rags and machines humming  
(Work and work)  
My fingers to the bone  
(Work and work)  
Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home_"

Hinata then shyly went to the center of the stage and sung somewhat quietly, but sweetly

"_Hey, get your car washed today  
Fill up and you don't have to pay  
Hey, get your car washed today  
Fill it up, right away_"

Temari then took the center stage as the music moved into the rap section with Ino and the other girls filling the descant where needed.

"_Work at the, car wash  
Sharks in the water make they jaws lock  
When I swim through the grim, I'm too hot  
Y'all can make y'all bets  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
Shark slayer, bow down playa  
'Cause this right here will be your worst nightmare (nightmare)  
Work that, work that, pop back, hurt that  
Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface _

(Work and work)  
9 to 5 I got to keep that fat stack coming  
(Work and work)  
No matter how big the shark is, the right keep running  
(Work and work)  
Washing cars ain't no place to be a superstar man  
(Work and work)  
That's why I work, and work"

"_Working at the car wash (ohhh, yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (come on work, baby work it, say now)  
At the car wash (ahh)  
Working at the car wash, yeah_

_So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on _

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh  
(Now keep it coming)  
Ooh, do do do do do do (woo, so), na na na ah, ooh  
(You may not ever get rich, but hey)" they all sang and Hinata took the center stage again.

"_Hey, get your car washed today (hey)  
Hey, get your car washed today_"

_  
_The rest of the girls gathered around Hinata as they finished

"_Hey, get your car washed today (phenomenal hit)_"

They were greeted with thunderous applause from the boys and more wolf-whistles from Naruto and Kiba.

"You were great Hinata!" Kiba said grinning and she blushed, embarrassed.

"Thanks Kiba-kun."

"Sakura-chan! You were awesome!" Naruto said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Naruto. What did you think Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked taking her place in between the two boys.

Sasuke shrugged and covered his ear as Ino sat down next to him loudly over Shikamaru to Temari.

"What's a carwash?" Gaara asked loudly over everyone and the group froze out of the shock that he talked on his own and talk loudly at the same time.

"Umm.. well Gaara it's…. ummm…. Hey! Tell me what a carwash is!" Temari demanded, pointing a finger at Shikamaru.

"How am I supposed to know?" He said annoyed, plugging the side of his ear that was next to Temari.

"You're a genius! You're supposed to know these things!" She snapped and when she didn't get a response from him, she fumed in her seat. A silence fell over the room.

"So no one knows?" Gaara asked in his normal volume.

More silence.

"Tenten! I propose a song between you, myself, and my rival Neji!" Lee said suddenly standing up which scared everyone else because the silence was broken so abruptly.

"Sure, I'll do another one!" Tenten said getting back up on stage.

Neji stood up slowly but smiled slightly as he said "I have the perfect song for us."

Song: Carwash: Christina Aguilera featuring Missy Elliiott(Shark Tale rendition)

Karaoke Artists: Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata featuring Temari

Ino sung most of the stuff in the parenthasis to clear things up


	3. Gai Team Turn! Well Tenten really

Karaoke Time!

Chapter 3- Gai Team Turn! Well, Tenten really….

"Okay everybody! I'm starting the song Neji picked!"

"_Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah_"

Everyone's eyes widened and stared at each other confused as Neji and Lee took fighting stances behind an oblivious Tenten.

"Well, this will be amusing." Kankuro stated and Kiba, who was on his left noddedin agreement.

"You don't think they'll break anything will they?" Temari asked aloud.

"Probably." Shikamaru answered.

"How troublesome."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

And so, as Tenten began the refrain, Neji and Lee began to exchange in small combat which was oddly in time with the music….

"_Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lightning  
In fact, it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing _

There was funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were trapping them up  
They were trapping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art  
And everybody knew their part  
From a fainting, to a slip  
And a kickin' from the hip"

Tenten turned around for one of the boys to take the mike from her but quickly turned back around jumping back into the refrain.

"…_Kung Fu fighting  
Those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning_

(Tenten glanced behind her shoulder with a bewildered look on her face.)_  
But they fought with expert timing_

_There was funky Billie Jim and little Sammy Chong  
He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on  
We took the bow and made a stand  
Started swaying with the hand  
A sudden motion made me skip  
Now we're into a brand new trip_

_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
Those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning  
But they did it with expert timing _

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh,ha  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh,ha  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-ha  
Keep on, keep on, keep on  
Sure enough  
Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
Those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning  
Make sure you have expert timing  
Kung Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning..."

Tenten had obviously accepted that her teammates were just plain weird because she sang on as if nothing was wrong when both boys got all the "HA'S!" in the right place, Lee almost KO'd Naruto in the face, and how Neji nearly pummeled Hianta and Naruto and Sasuke had to pin Kiba down he wouldn't pounce on the Hyuuga. Everyone in the audience thought they were crazy.

"…that was special." Temari muttered clapping slowly as they bowed.

"They didn't break anything though." Shikamaru muttered back.

"True…"

"Great job Bushy-Brows!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Naruto!" Lee said giving the Nice Guy pose.

"So… who wants to go next?" Sakura asked and she was answered with a small silence before Gaara stood up.

"I'll go next." He said and quietly made his way up to the stage. Everyone sat down quickly.

"I stand corrected. _This _will be interesting." Temari said and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"You go Gaara!" Naruto encouraged and Gaara nodded before he addressed the rest of the group with his song title.

Song: Kung Fu Fightin by Carl Douglas

Karaoke Artist: Tenten

Background "Entertainment": Neji and Lee


	4. Fun Times With the Emos!

Karaoke Time!

Chapter 4- Fun Times with the Emos

"I am going to sing Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach." He announced and his older siblings looked at each other shaking their heads while everyone else was a little afraid. Just a little.

"_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster_

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away) _

I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder

_Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
With murder _

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster"

"That actually wasn't bad." Sakura said nodding her head thoughtfully and Ino nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah it was pretty good. Creepy song, but good." She said and she let out a 'woo' as the Kazekage bowed.

"Thank you. That song I feel represents my old self." He said quietly and a silence fell over the room as he sat down.

"I love you Gaara!" Temari yelled suddenly, throwing her arms around her younger brother scaring the living daylights out of everyone.

"Me-me too!" Kankuro said and he grasped his brother as well.

"I-I know. But now I c-can't breathe!" He gasped and his elder siblings let go.

"Sorry!" Temari said and Kankuro looked away, embarrassed by his display of brotherly love.

"I think I'll go next." Sasuke said quietly standing up.

"YOU GO SASUKE-KUN!" Ino and Sakura squealed, killing everyone's ear drums.

"I honestly have no idea what you guys see in him." Tenten said shaking her head.

"Me neither!" Temari exclaimed and she leaned over Shikamaru to talk to Tenten and the Sasuke Fan Club. "I mean he's hot but, that's it."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! You can't complain about him! Shikamaru is way worse!" Ino accused pointing a finger at the blonde kunochi.

"What's he got do with anything?" Temari asked.

"You're all over him!" Ino pointed out and Sakura nodded and Tenten grimaced as she nodded as well.

Temari looked up at the shadow-nin who looked very uncomfortable. She looked back at Ino and said "Not really, I am merely using his thighs to cushion my elbows so I can talk to you."

Ino rolled her eyes as the man in question said "Get up woman. You're cutting off my circulation. If you want to talk then just switch places with me."

Temari sighed and she sat back up. "Alright. Let's go Sasuke." She said the Uchiha who looked relieved that someone finally noticed he was ready to perform.

"This will be great. Like I want to see the Emo up there." Kankuro muttered to Kiba who snickered and caused Hinata to look at him questionably.

"Go Sasuke!" Naruto cheered because he cheers for everyone. Or almost everyone at least…..

"I am singing Krwlng." He said and he didn't notice the sigh that came from Kiba and Kankuro.

"Pst, I'll bet you he won't finish the song." Tenten whispered over to Kankuro and Kiba. They looked at her oddly but gave her a thumbs up, letting her know that they agreed to the other side of the bet.

"_Crawling in my skin _

Crawling in my skin  
Without a sense of confidence  
Consuming, confusing  
Crawling in my skin  
Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface"

Now unbeknownst to Sasuke, who wasn't noticing or thinking about anything but the song and his crappy childhood, that Gaara had stood up and stealthily made his way to the stage. The group looked at him curiously and then Kiba and Kankuro sent a 'what-in-the-world' look to Tenten who was smirking.

"_Crawling in my skin  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
These wou-_"

"Shut up will you! Just shut up!" Gaara uncharacteristically yelled at Emo Boy and whacked him across the face, knocking him out. Everyone stared at him thunderstruck. He turned slowly to the mortally scared group and said "I feel as though I have done that somewhere before…"

He stood on stage and everyone stared at each other blankly until Tenten stood up. "Yeah! You go Gaara! That's the way to do it!"

"Hey! How in the world did you know that he was going to do that!" Kiba demanded standing up.

"Yeah!" Kankuro said standing up as well.

"I didn't. But I figured someone would." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Now, I want a shopping spree tomorrow got it?"

"WHAT!" Both boys cried but Tenten smiled sweetly at them.

"Or you can be moving targets for my training session tomorrow." She said sweetly, giving them an angelic smile. Both boys sat down defeated.

"So what do we do now?" Hinata asked watching Ino and Sakura mourn over Sasuke as Naruto was laughing his head off.

"Someone else goes I suppose." Neji said.

"Hey! Let's go do one Shikamaru!" Temari said jabbing her friend in the shoulder.

"Hey, let's not." He said unenthusiastically.

"'Cmon!"

"No."

Temari pouted but then smirked as she made her way up to the now clear stage. "I see, you're just scared because I can do anything you can. But better." She turned around to see him smirking back at her.

"That's why I won our Chuunin fight right?"

"Shut-up!" She said, her face heated. "You're just afraid to come up here because I will wipe the floor with you."

"Um, I thought it wasn't a competition." Hinata said but because she was so soft, Temari nor Shikamaru heard her. Of course, if they had, they would have ignored her anyway.

And even if they had decided not to ignore her, it was futile because Shikamaru knew a challenge when he heard one and he wasn't going to be beaten by woman. As he made his way up the stage he said "I am going to wipe the floor with _you_ woman."

"Tch, dream on! I've got such a better singing voice than you do." Temari argued and took hold of a mike.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah well-"

"Sing a ballade Shikamaru!" Ino yelled and everyone looked at her oddly.

"A what?" Temari asked, dumbfounded.

"A ballade, you know a slow song! He has the perfect voice for it." She gushed and Temari looked at her even more strangely while Shikamaru shook his head.

"He does?" Sakrua asked confused.

"Oh my gosh yes! You know how when you plan out a romantic evening, you play those love songs? Well he has the perfect voice for those kinds of songs!" Ino sighed dreamily. "It makes me think of me and Sasuke-"

"Like he'd ever go with you!" Sakura yelled and as the two Sasuke Fan Girls began to argue the two on stage noticed that music had started.

"What! Anything You Can Do? What kind of song is this?" Temari asked and Shikamaru shrugged.

Hinata giggled and Kiba gave her a high five as Temari looked at the lyrics and smirked at the shadow ninja.

"You are goin' down." She said smirking and giving him a thumbs down.

Song: Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach Requested by kakashi-viv/ Begginning of Krwlng by Linkin Park

Karaoke Artists: Gaara and temproaily Sasuke

Disclaimer: "Shut up will you! Just shut up!" That is Monty Python but more specifically, I borrowed that scence from the Ultimate Naruto Fanflash #3 by snowdrak. If you haven't seen the flashes yet go on Newgrounds and do so. They're hilarious.

Author Notes: Thank you very much to my reviewers. I am in need of requests for Neji and Naruto speciafically and Hinata too I suppose. But I need more songs! I only have the next chapter and the song after that planned out and then, I'm out. well not the last song but I need and want more songs please! Oh, and in case you didn't notice, I am a major Shikamru/Temari fan. I'm trying not to center it on them so much after this but yeah.


	5. Temari vs Shikamaru

Karaoke Time!

Chapter 5- Temari vs. Shikamaru

"_Anything you can do,  
I can do better._" Temari pointed at Shikamaru who snorted,_  
_

"_I can do anything  
Better than you._"

"_No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. _

_No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. _

_No, you can't._"_  
_

"_Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!_" He said, irritated and Temari crossed her arms.

"_Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you._" Temari struck a pose and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"_No, you're not. _

_Yes, I am.  
No, you're not. _

_Yes, I am.  
No, you're NOT!_"

"_Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!_" Temari yelled, stomping her foot. Her cheeks puffed and she belted out the next line.

"_I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge._"

"_I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow._" He taunted back and she crossed her arms again.

"_I can live on bread and cheese.  
And only on that?  
Yes.  
So can a rat!_" He exclaimed as their exchange ended and Temari's visage held a popous look as she sung

"_Any note you can reach  
I can go higher._"

"_I can sing anything  
Higher than you._" Shikamaru responded with the most "confident" look on his face.

"_No, you can't. (High)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) _

_No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) _

_No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) _

_No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) _

_No, you can't. (Higher)_" Temari smiled triumphantly at Shikamaru but laughed when he shook his head at her.

"_Yes, I CA-_" Temari coughed and couldn't finish the high note for Shikamaru while he laughed.

"You can't even go up that high!" Shikamaru said shaking his head with a half smile on his face and she laughed slightly as she said

"I know and I'm a girl!" She laughed again and she almost missed her lines as the rest of the group laughed.

"_Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper._"

"_I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you._"

"_Fifty cents?  
Forty cents! _

_Thirty cents?  
Twenty cents! _

_No, you can't!  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!_" Shikamaru finished, giving Temari a slight glare who pursed her lips.

"_Anything you can say  
I can say softer._" He challenged, smirking.

"_I can say anything  
Softer than you._" She sung, giving him a 'whatever' look.

"_No, you can't. (Softly)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) _

_No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer)_

_No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN! (Full volume)_"

"_I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker.  
I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!_" Shikamaru finished with a look that told Temari 'been there, done that.'

"_I can open any safe._" Temari pronounced proudly.

"_Without bein' caught?  
Sure.  
That's what I thought--  
you crook!_" Shikamaru pointed his finger at her accusingly and she responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"_Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer._" She challenged putting her hands on her hips.

"_I can hold any note  
Longer than you._" He sung, rolling his eyes.

"_No, you can't.  
Yes, I can _

_No, you can't.  
Yes, I can _

_No, you can't.  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-N!_

_No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--(Cough, cough!)  
Yes, you ca-a-a-an!_" He said nodding his head fervently while she laughed a little.

"_Anything you can wear  
I can wear better._" Shikamaru sung but his face said that he wasn't too sure about it after examining her outfit. _  
_

"_In what you wear  
I'd look better than you._" She said with a hand on her hip. _  
_

"_In my coat?  
In your vest! _

_In my shoes?  
In your hat! _

_No, you can't!  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!_" She yelled and he plugged his ear.

"_Anything you say  
I can say faster._" She crossed her arms and smirked.

"_I can say anything  
Faster than you_." He smirked back at her and she put her hands on her hips and walked up to him as she sang.

"_No, you can't. (Fast)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) _

_No, you can't. (Faster)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) _

_Noyoucan't. (Faster)  
YesIcan! (Fastest)_" Temari pouted at her loss at the man standing next to her but she perked up and challenged,

"_I can jump a hurdle.  
I can wear a girdle.  
I can knit a sweater.  
I can fill it better!_ Temari and the rest of the group laughed hysterically as Shikamaru finished his line with a slow and unsure tone.

"_I can do most anything!_" Temari began.

"_Can you bake a pie?_

_No.  
Neither can I._" Shikamaru said shrugging.

"_Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter._" She sung a little flirtatiously.

"_I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you._" He said with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile. They heard Ino chatter excitedly while Sakura and Tenten tried to shush her.

"_No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter)_" Temari's jaw dropped at the lush tone of his voice and turned red. Ino was defiantly right! How could she compete with this? She jumped in after her line had started.

"_-you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter)_" He sung, extending his arm to her. she turned away, blushing like crazy. He was doing that on purpose! There was no way she was going to let him beat her on the last part of the song! She turned around, trying to muster her 'hot-guy-voice' sensors, and stared at him confidently singing her line even sweeter.

"_No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _

_No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)_" He nodded at her and she nodded back as they sung the last line together.

_  
_"_Yes, I can! No, you can't!_"

Thunderous applause came out from the group sitting down, especially from Ino. They heard a couple of wolf-whistles and Temari laughed. "Should we bow?" she asked Shikamaru.

He smiled at her and offered his hand. She took it and they both took a stage bow. Ino stood up and pointed her finger at Temari yelling

"Admit it Temari! Admit that Shikamaru has an awesome sexy voice!"

Temari sighed and the room grew quiet. "Okay. I'll admit that he does have a really sexy voice but that's all he's got going for him. Nothing else. What? Stop looking at me like that!" she yelled at Sakura, Ino, and Naruto who were snickering.

"Well, for starters, it's probably because we're still holding hands…" Shikamaru said and she let go abruptly and plopped down on her chair while Ino, Sakura, and Naruto laughed. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down in his spot next to her and she scooted closer to Gaara.

Shikamaru glanced over at her and muttered 'troublesome' but no one heard him because Kiba and Kankuro took the stage.

"Alright guys, this is for all of you who just love to get funkeh!" Kiba said into the mike and the music started up for them.

Song: Anything You Can Do from the musical Annie Get Your Gun

Karaoke Artists: Shikamaru and Temari

This chapter took FOREVER! The song was so long! But I'm glad I stuck with it. Thanks to all my reviewers. I did figure out something pretty humorous for Naruto so I'm glad about that. Requests are still good! Just in case you didn't figure it out Hinata snuck up there and picked the song. I can see her being a little mischevious especially with Kiba around.


	6. Got Funky Music?

Karaoke Time!

Chapter 6- Got Funky Music?

"_Hey…do it now…yeah hey _

Yeah, once I was a boogie singer…playin' in a rock & roll band  
I never had no problems, yeah…burnin' down the one night stands  
And everything around me, yeah…got to start to feelin' so low  
And I decided quickly yes, I did…to disco down and check out the show" Kiba sang up high which cause the girls to giggle and Kankuro turned around, his back facing the group, as Kiba sang

"_Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted_"

Kankuro turned around on cue and sung the refrain.

"_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
(hey,hey) till you die…yeah, yeah_"

Kiba gave him a thumbs up and Kankuro began to play air guitar as Kiba danced on stage during the music break. Well, at least what Kiba called dancing. The laughing members of the group would say most otherwise…

"_Hey, wait a minute Now first it wasn't easy…changin' rock & roll and minds  
And things were getting shaky…I thought I'd have to leave it behind  
Oh, but now its so much better It's so much better…I'm funkin out in ev-er-y way  
But-I'll never lose that feelin' No I won't…Of how I learned my lesson that day_" Kankuro sang and Kiba turned around, waiting for his cue.

"_When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted _

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
Till you die…oh, till you die"

Kiba and Kankuro gestured for the group to sing where the descant left off.

"_(They shouted, Play that funky music) Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music) Got to keep on…Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music) Pl--AY that funky music  
(Play that funky music) Wanna take ya higha now_"

"_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, yeah _

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, yeah" They finished together while dancing and looking cool. That's what they wanted the group to think. Temari buried her head in embarrassment of her brother.

"I do not know him."

"But he's our brother." Gaara said.

"Sarcasm. Ever heard of it?"

"Hey guys, lets all do one together!" Kiba said beckoning for the guys sitting to come up. So they all got up, one way or another, and the girls scooted in towards each other.

"I wonder what song it will be." Ino said and the group of boys suddenly yelled 'NO!'

"Not that song." Sakura stated.

"Good job. We couldn't have figure that one out." Temari said clapping slowly.

Sakura grinned and the boys began to talk excitedly. The girls looked up at the group of boys curiously when Tenten shrieked.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, his hand on the shoulder her of a hypervelating Tenten.

"Sasuke-teme! Get up here!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke looked at him curiously bored, taking his hand of Tenten's shoulder.

"Why?"

"All the guys are doing a song together! We've got it picked out already!"

"What happened to my song?"

A silence filled the room. Gaara stepped forward. "You passed out from being to Emoish."

There was a pause as Sasuke took in what Gaara said. "Oh." He stated and made his way up to the stage.

"I can't believe he believed him." Tenten said and Temari nodded while the Sasuke Fan Cub shed tears for not having the courage to tell the truth. Why they would want to go against Gaara was beyond anyone but no one really cared anyway.

"No. I am not singing that song." Shikamaru stated out of the blue and Neji nodded in agreement.

Sasuke took his place on the stage as Naruto whined "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"No." Neji said flatly and Lee went up to him.

"You must do this! It is full of YOUTH!" He pumped his fist into the air and Neji turned to Shikamaru who was plugging his ear to block Naruto's whining.

"I'll do it if you do it."

Shikamaru sighed and said "How troublesome… only if we get the small parts."

"YES!" Naruto yelled and the other boys set up the karaoke machine.

"I wonder what song they are going to sing." Hinata wondered as the girls watched the boys got ready.

"If Shikamaru and Neji don't' want to sing this sing, it will be very interesting." Ino said and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Alright ladies," Kiba said running his fingers through his hair as the boys lined up in a straight line. "We, _know _you'll love this song."

"Is he trying to sound seductive and cool? Because it's defiantly not working." Temari said turning to Tenten. She shrugged and the Sasuke Fan Club screamed their love out to the Emo just as Gaara took the mike and nodded to Kankuro to hit the 'GO' button.

Song: Play that Funky Music by Wild Cherry

Karaoke Artists: Kankuro and Kiba

Comments: I'm sorry abot this one. There wasn't a lot of effort put into this one so yeah. The next chapter will be hilarious, I promise!


	7. The Boys Are On the Catwalk Oh Yeeah!

Karaoke Time!

Chapter 7- The Boys Are on the Catwalk… Oh Ye_e_ah!

Gaara took the mike with a serious face and said monotonously,

"_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_"

Temari bust out laughing as the girls looked at each other with humorous expressions on their faces.

"They're doing this song?" Hinata gasped and Sakura nodded in amazement.

"I'm surprised Gaara actually sung it." Temari said in amazement.

"I'm surprised Neji is going to do it!" Tenten said shocked.

"And Shikamaru!" Ino added.

"Shh! It's starting again!" Sakura said as the music picked up and Sasuke took the mike form Gaara.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_"

The Sasuke Fan Club spouted nosebleeds and Temari and Tenten rolled their eyes as Hinata gasped "Look at Kiba-kun!"

Kiba had taken the mike confidently from Emo Boy and thrust his hip foreword as he tried to sing seductively

"_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_"

"AWWWww….." Temari moaned and covered her eyes shaking her head.

"What is it?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"You _don't_ want to know." She said agitated.

There was a pause before the rest of the girl moaned " Aw, Temari!"

"It's not my fault okay! My brother reads Icha Icha Paradise! What do you want!" She protested as Naruto picked up the next verse, completely oblivious to the disturbed girls.

"_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_"

"Gaara reads-" Sakura began, ignoring Naruto's verse like the rest of the girls, her eyes wide.

"No, no Kankuro. Gaara's too innocent. So far…" she replied and shuddered.

"It's Lee's turn." Tenten stated, watching the stage with a terrified expression on her face. The girls turned to the stage as Lee pumped his fist into the air and did the same hip thrust that Kiba did. But because Lee is Lee, it was exaggerated by ten fold and caused all the girls to wither in pain at the thoughts running through their heads. It was a wonder Hinata hadn't passed out yet…

"_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_"

As Lee shook his "touché" the girls turned away and Kiba leaned out to Kankuro confused.

Kankuro was able to mouth 'In the gutter' while pointing to the girls just as they shrieked that Neji and Shikamaru were next and so they fell silent watching them intently.

Neji took the mike from Lee and said

"_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_"

"Oh, that wasn't anything! He lucked out!" Tenten complained but Ino began to shake her violently as Kankuro took the mike form Neji and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a sexy model-like pose as he sung

"_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_"

"He's really hot when he does that!" Ino gushed and Sakura looked at her with a scrunched up face but it changed to a thoughtful one.

"Actually… you're right. He is pretty hot!"

"EW! That's _my brother_! That is so gross! He reads Icha Icha Paradise remember!" Temari practically yelled and the girls paused.

"He's still pretty hot." Tenten stated and Sakura and Ino nodded while Hinata blushed. Temari looked away in disgust but was brought back to the stage as Kankuro handed the mike to Shikamaru.

"Hey, it's Shikamaru's turn!" she said, pointing to the stage and the girls directed their attention the boys once again.

Shikamaru looked at the screen and then at the rest of the boys dully but then said flatly in the rhythm of the song,

"_This is too troublesome_

……

……

_I don't want to sing this song_

……

……

……

_Oh Ye_e_ah!_"

The girls laughed and clapped loudly at Shikamaru's improvisation and nearly missed Gaara as he finished

"_And I'm too sexy for this song_"

The girls clapped loudly and laughed as the boys on stage took a bow.

"Ne ne Sakura! What did you think?" Naruto yelled, sitting down.

"It was… interesting." She said giving a sideways glance to Ino who was attempting to talk to Sasuke. Sasuke however was ignoring her.

"What did you think of our YOUTHFUL show?" Lee asked Tenten proudly. She glanced at Neji for help, something she did often, and he shrugged, something he did often.

"Um, it was great." She said weakly and Lee beamed.

"Hey Temari, you really need to get your mind out of-"

Kankuro never finished his statement because Temari had sent him to the ground with her fist. She then turned to Gaara and sweetly said "I loved your performance Gaara."

"Thanks Temari." He replied and sat down. Shikamaru suddenly came behind Ino, scaring her.

"Shikamaru! Don't do that! Weren't you over there…?" she asked trailing off turning towards his smug visage.

"Yes. But Temari has an idea."

"Ad let me guess, it's very troublesome isn't it."

"That is very probable. Which is why I moved. I don't want any part in it at all."

"… you're a chicken. I'm sure it's a good idea."

"No, it will be a very troublesome idea. Trust me."

"Whate-"

"KANKURO! GET UP HERE!" Temari demanded of her brother, who was rubbing his cheek.

"Why should I? Yu just punched me!" He spat angrily.

"But it's a good idea! I promise!" she whined.

"No."

"Okay. Then you get no breakfast tomorrow morning."

In a flash Kankuro was on stage. Temari pulled him close so she could whisper in his ear and Ino turned to Shikamaru.

"Breakfast?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders while standing up.

"It looks like me seat is safe now." He said and moved back next to Gaara.

"Okay!" Temari said a little too excitedly into the microphone. "This song is dedicated to our youngest brother Gaara who we love _so_ much!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow as Shikamaru muttered "I knew it," just as the music started.

Song: I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred

Karaoke Artists(in order): Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Gaara (for the last line)


	8. Sprinkle Me With Sand!

Karaoke Time!

Chapter 8- Sprinkle Me With Sand!

Classy music began and Temari bobbed from side to side as Kankuro sung

"_(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung" 26 bungs in all)_"

Gaara looked at his older siblings curiously when Temari took the center stage in a flirtatious/daydeamy pose.

"_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Give him two lips like roses and clover (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.  
Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._"

Ino jumped and turned to Shikamaru who was currently a little too close for comfort.

"Um, Shikamaru, I need to breathe a little." She said nervously.

"You'll live." He said looking back at the youngest sand sibling that he was sitting next to. Ino leaned over and saw Gaara who looked absolutely thrilled at the song.

"I'll live." She said to Shikamaru and he nodded.

"_(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung".) _

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him the word that I'm not a rover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.  
Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream."

Temari reached out to her brother putting on a fake pout and puppy dog eyes. Ino moved down and squished Sasuke who was forced to squish Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey what's the de-" Naruto began to protest loudly but Sakura covered his mouth.

"Look!" Ino hissed and pointed towards Gaara. If anger could be seen in vibes, which they all swore they could, Gaara was radiating very strongly. On the other side of him, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee were squishing Neji who looked like a pancake.

"_(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung") _

Mr. Sandman (male voice: "Yesss?") bring me a dream  
Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam  
Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci  
And lots of wavy hair like Liberace  
Mr Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)  
Would be so peachy before we're too old  
So please turn on your magic beam  
Mr Sandman, bring me, please, please, please  
Mr Sandman, bring me a dream.

(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung".)"

They finished the song and Temari hopped down the stage, everyone fearing for her life.

"Did you like my song?" she asked him sweetly while Kankuro laughed behind her.

"I dislike you very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very much." He said acidly, giving her a death glare.

"Not hate?" Tenten piped, curious.

Gaara turned somber. "Hate is a strong word and should not be used at people you love. I love my sister and brother." His visage became angry again. "But right now I dislike them very very very-"

"Yes, yes my little brother we get the point. But there comes a time when all younger siblings must be tortured by the eldest. It's written in the handbook for eldest siblings." Temari said with a dramatically and Kankuro shoved her aside.

"Don't worry Gaara, you don't get it as bad as I do." He told him grimly.

"Aww… feeling left out Kankuro?" Temari cooed and he heard Kiba and Naruto snickering.

"No, I'm-" He said before Temari pinched his cheek. "good." He finished grimly.

"Aw, look at my little brother! He is so cute!" she cooed and then pretended to look surprised. "Look! Another little brother!" She cooed as she pinched Gaara's cheek.

She wiggled their faces as she moved her pinched fingers. "Aww, look at my wittle brothers! They are sooo cute! I love them very very much, yes I do!" Temari cooed as though she were talking to babies.

Gaara's face remained placid but Kankuro looked as though he loved his sister very very much.

"Let go!" Kankuro snarled, swiping Temari's hand off his cheek. She laughed as he rubbed it and looked away from the group, ashamed.

Sakura's voice caught everyone's attention from the sibling moment. "HEY! Anyone wanna do a song with me?"

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke smirking and whispered "I dare you to do it."

"No way. I don't get anything from it." He replied coolly as Ino bounded up to the stage.

"Chicken."

The Uchiha stood up wordlessly and walked on stage.

A silence filled the room before Sakura and Ino realized he was going to sing with them. As they squealed Naruto snickered and Kiba slid down to him.

"What's up?" He asked, gesturing to the unhappy Sasuke on stage and Naruto told him. It seemed as though the other members of the group were snickering about his predicament as well, no one had sympathy for the Emo Boy. But then again who would besides the two Rabid Fan Club girls on stage.

"Ahem! Our song will start now!" Ino said and Naruto and Kiba howled with laughter as Sasuke's face turned scarlet when the music began.

Song: Mr. Sandman by Chordettes

Karaoke Artists: Temari and Kankuro

Hello! Sorry this chapter is so short. I really wanted to get it up though so yeah. I still think it's somewhat humerous so yeah...


	9. Come On Barbie

Karaoke Time!

Chapter 9- Come On Barbie

The two girls stared at Sasuke waiting for his line but as he turned redder and redder, they became angrier and angrier.

"Sasuke! You missed your line!" Ino pouted.

"Forget this!" The Uchiha snarled and turned his attention towards a hysterical Naruto. "Naruto! Why don't you sing with your beloved Sakura?" he sneered and Naruto stopped laughing.

"Ah…. Well…" He said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Forget him! You're supposed to be singing with us!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed.

"Not this song. But I'm sure Naruto would _love_ to sing this one." Sasuke said smirking.

"I don't want to sing with Naruto! I want to sing with you!" Sakura cried but Ino shoved her out of the way.

"No way Forehead-Girl! He's singing with me!" Ino yelled and Sakura turned on her.

"I don't think so!" she yelled back and everyone ignored them as they began to fight and turned their attention to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why don't you come up here and sing the song dobe." Sasuke proposed smiling evilly.

"Tch! No way!" Naruto screamed.

"Chicken."

There was a pause before Naruto bounded up the stage and snatched the mike from Sasuke picking up the song right at the refrain.

"_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_"

The girls stopped fighting as Sasuke took a seat next to a hysterical Kiba. Everyone else began to snicker except for Lee who cheered "YOU TAKE ON THAT SONG WITH LOTS OF YOUTHFULNESS!"

Naruto, seeing the attention he was getting, grinned and switched to a falsetto voice when Barbie sung and made his voice deep for Ken.

"_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" _

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"

"He's enjoying that just a little too much." Tenten stated and Neji nodded in agreement.

"BUT IT IS FULL OF YOUTHFULL MANLINESS! YOSH!" Lee yelled but sat down quickly as Naruto yelled at him to be quiet as the music continued.

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours""

"Hmm... it seems Naruto is getting a lot of attention from doing this strange song. Temari if I were too-"

"Gaara, I'd have to kill you if you sang this song. It would be the only way to keep you from dying of embarrassment." Temari stated and Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"But he's seems to be getting everyone's attention and socially-"

"He looks gay." Kankuro stated.

"Oh."

"That's Naruto though. He can get away with that kind of stuff because he's Naruto. He's a nutcase already so it doesn't really affect people's perspectives of him." Shikamaru said to the young Kazekage who nodded in understanding.

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)"

"Hey Ino." Sakura said to her friend.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know him." She said burying her head in her hands after Naruto finished his little dance moves to the music and moved into the final refrain.

"_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)"

Naruto then performed his Sexy no Justu and squealed

"_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_" He paused as the male line occurred and then picked up the last line_  
_"_Oh, I love you Ken!_" And he blew a kiss out to the group and giggled.

"How was that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto demanded puffing back into his male self.

"Interesting. Dobe."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you do better!" He challenged but Tenten ran up on stage and yelled

"Let's all do one!"

Numerous agreements were voiced and people made their way to the stage.

"Ano, Kiba-kun!"

"What happening Hin- whoa! Hey guys! Something is wrong with Kiba!" Sakura yelled, standing over Hinata's shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, he laughed so much he passed out." Kankuro said calmly.

"Is that even possible?" Hinata whispered fearfully to Sakura who shrugged.

"Step aside ladies, I'll take care of this." Kankuro said bending down and whispering in Kiba's ear. Kiba shot up, looked around eagerly and then pouted as Kankuro laughed.

"Come on Kiba-kun, everyone is going to sing a song together." Hinata said smiling.

The dog owner muttered incoherently to himself glaring at the puppet master as he made his way up to the stage.

"Ready everyone! I figured this song would be perfect!" Tenten exclaimed and pushed the GO button.

Song: Barbie Girl by Aqua

Karoke Artist: Naruto

Requested By?- Please let me know if you talked to me about this song!

I have an important announcement for all of you guys- NO MORE REQUESTS!!! I am ending this fic soon because my sister suggested that I do a Holiday Karaoke Time(that and the fact that I lost the little sticky tab with all the songs and requests). So, I WILL accept requests for the holiday fic.

To wilkandraker: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?


	10. GO Time!

Karaoke Time!

Chapter 10- It's GO Time!

Tenten grabbed the mike and everyone formed a U around her singing, or screaming, or trying to sing loudly

"_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_"

The girls huddled around the mike and sung the main part whiloe the guys shouted the descant from behind them.

"_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_"

The sand sibs took the main stage as the verses came on, Kankuro and Gaara singing an octave below Temari

"_Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?_

_Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta_

_Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)_

_Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!_"

They stepped back and everyone sang the refrain again.

"_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_"

The Gai team took the stage next with Tenten starting the first half of the verse

"_Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru_

_Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru_"

Lee and Neji leaned into the mike, while everyone laughed at Lee's Nice Guy pose.

"_Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)_

_Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?_"

"_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_"

During the guitar break, Naruto and Kiba pretended to play air guitar extravagantly while Sakura, Ino, and Hinata laughed at them. Kankuro was glaring evilly over at Shikamaru who was laughing with Temari as she mocked Naruto and Kiba while Neji and Lee sailed over their heads, engaged in a small skirmish. Tenten ran past Shikamaru and Temari yelling at Lee and Neji to stop before they ran into Gaara's sand wall but her efforts were futile. Gaara looked down at the two boys and, if anyone had looked, chuckled. Meanwhile, Sasuke was standing with the microphone looking rather emoish so no one paid attention to him until Naruto ran into him, knocking over Emo boy just as the refrain picked up again.

Naruto bounced right back up and grabbed the mike, holding it in front of him and Sasuke and Sakura bounced over to them for the first refrain.

"_We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to_

_Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi_

_Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-!_"

They mentioned for everyone to join in and everyone sang or ahouted the end of the song together.

"_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)_

_(Let's keep your adventurous ever)_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_"

Everyone cheered and Naruto and Kiba whooped as the song ended. Everyone began chattering excitedly with one another until Gaara's sand had mysteriously appeared over their heads looking rather menacing.

Everyone quieted and started at him terrified as the sand retuned to his gourd that had somehow appeared.

"Ahem. I think that we should go home, as it is late and I'm sure we all have important duties to attend to tomorrow." Gaara stated plainly and Temari was the first to respond.

"Good thinking! I'm wiped!" she exclaimed sighing and others murmured in agreement.

Everyone began filter outside and congregate a ways aways form the door. Kankuro emerged last, watching Ino talk with Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten and Naruto, Kiba, and Lee having a good laugh. Sasuke made a comment which Naruto got hasty about and they began to argue as everyone else laughed. Neji stood off a bit making small talk to Gaara which made Kankuro happy because his brother was making new friends.

Temari and Shikamaru stood talking as well, actually it was more like Temari bullying Shikamaru into taking her out to lunch the next day but Kankuro sensed that the shadow master really didn't mind. As long as he didn't hurt her…

"Hey Kankuro! I'm gonna jet dude!" Kiba said coming over and Kankuro grinned as they shook hands and clapped each other on the back (A/N- the weird man hug).

"Yeah, see ya later man." He replied and seeing Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walking off he called to them. "Hey Naruto! Later man! You too Sasuke and Sakura!" They waved back and he saw Gaara saying goodbye to Hinata and Kiba as Temari was now talking with Ino as well as the shadow user. He walked over, bid goodbye to the Hyuuga and the two teammates left. The two brothers waved goodbye to Ino and Shikamaru as they headed home and the sand brothers bid farewell to the Gai team, who were laughing, well Tenten and Neji, as they walked home.

Temari walked over to them glowing. She put her hands on her hips and said "Well Kankuro, even though Megumi didn't show up, was it bad?"

Kankuro grinned. "Nah. It was actually fun. We should do it again. And this time, Megumi can join us!"

Gaara nodded. "Yes! I enjoyed the singing. And I was able to become acquainted with new people. Next time, we should host the karaoke in Suna!"

"That's a good idea. We'll bring it up next time we all see each other." Temari said. Kankuro nodded and the three sand siblings went home in the comforting dark, ready to get a good nights sleep.

Song: GO! by FLOW

Artists: Everyone

Thanks so so so so much to all of my reviewers! I blow kisses to you all! I'm so proud that I finished a chapter fic. I have a bad problem with those and so I'm excited to say I finished this one. I most likely won't go on and do the XMas extra, sorry. There is not enough time in a day or over break because I'm going to go visit family. I d wish at some point in time to, like Gaara suggested, host the next Karaoke Time in Suna at the sand sib house. that one will be fun. I intend to have Shino and Choji there as well this time. Oh, Megumi is an OC my sister made up and Kankuro has a huge thing for her so yeah. That's who Megumi is. She was mentioned in the first chapter so I flet I had to qrap it up some so yeah... anyway, Thanks Again!!!!!


End file.
